


T-shirt.

by larry_zain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sexe, Smut, Styles - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, t-shirt, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_zain/pseuds/larry_zain
Summary: Harry veut que Louis fasse attention à lui./!\ Présence de smut/scènes explicites et détaillées /!\





	T-shirt.

« Devine ce que je porte sous mon t-shirt ? »

Quand j'ai dit cette phrase à Louis ce matin alors que l'on prenait notre petit déjeuner, je m'attendais à toutes les réponses cochonnes possibles sauf que j'ai eu le droit à un « désolé chéri je n'ai pas le temps pour tes devinettes, il y a match aujourd'hui ». Alors j'ai levé les yeux au ciel en rigolant et en pensant qu'il faisait une blague mais maintenant que je vois Louis avachit sur le canapé à regarder un match de foot depuis près d'une heure, je me dis que non, ce n'était pas pour rire.

Je souffle en le regardant depuis le couloir, toujours avec mon grand t-shirt qui m'arrive au milieu des cuisses et avec rien dessous, c'est ce que voulais que Louis me réponde ce matin mais non. Je vais dans le salon dans l'optique d'attirer l'attention de Louis alors je m'amuse à me balader dans le salon avec mon t-shirt trop grand, parfois je fais des gestes assez brusques pour interpeller Louis mais rien à faire, il est subjugué par son fichu match de foot. Je souffle en m'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Louis mais je fronce les sourcils alors que Louis vient de crier de colère devant la télé. Moi qui voulais passer la journée au lit avec mon homme, je crois que c'est raté.

Je soupire à cette triste pensée mais une idée me vient en tête, peut-être que je vais réussir à avoir ce que je veux.

Je me lève du canapé et je cours vite en direction de notre chambre pour commencer à fouiller dans les placards à la recherche de ce que je veux. Je fais un léger cri de victoire lorsque je trouve enfin la boite avec tous nos jouets plus ou moins sexuels. J'attrape le plus petit de nos plugs, celui avec le diamant rouge au bout et je m'allonge sur notre lit après avoir pris la bouteille de lubrifiant dans la table de nuit. Je remontre mon t-shirt sur mon dos, pour être plus à l'aise et j'ouvre le tube de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur deux de mes doigts. Je commence alors à me préparer un peu pour pouvoir mettre le plug sans problème, même s'il n'est pas très gros. Je me dis que si Louis arrive maintenant dans la chambre il pourrait être agréablement surpris et qu'il pourrait me prendre rapidement. Un gémissement me sort de mes pensées alors que mes doigts viennent de toucher ma prostate et c'est le bon moment pour mettre mon plan en action. Je retire mes doigts pour reprendre le tube de lubrifiant afin d'en mettre sur le plug. Une fois en place, je me lève et rejoins le salon. Il est toujours sur le canapé, devant son putain de match mais peut-être que ce qu'il va voir le fera décrocher. Je m'avance vers Louis et je me mets debout à côté du canapé.

« - Lou' ? – je dis doucement.  
\- Mmh ? – il regarde toujours la télé.  
\- Devine ce que je porte sous mon t-shirt. – je m'avance devant lui.  
\- Harry je regarde le match. – il se décale pour voir la télé.   
\- Mais Lou'...  
\- OUAIS BUT ! »

Louis hurle de joie devant la télé et ne fait même pas attention à moi. Je sors du salon, un peu en colère et je vais dans la cuisine. Louis me crie depuis le salon de lui apporter à boire en revenant et je souffle encore plus en colère. J'attrape quand même une canette de soda dans le frigo, avec une petite idée en tête. En arrivant devant Louis, je me mets dos à lui et je me penche pour poser la canette sur la table tout en remontant un peu mon t-shirt avec ma main libre histoire que mes fesses soit un peu visible sans trop en montrer. Cependant que n'ai aucune réaction de Louis, qui se contente de me remercier pour sa boisson. Je crois que je vais devoir passer à la manière fort.

Je m'assoie sur le canapé et gémis d'une manière très exagérer alors que le plug appuis à l'intérieur de mon corps. Pourtant Louis ne bouge toujours pas alors que je me trouve à côté de lui avec un simple t-shirt, un plug dans le cul et un sexe assez dur montrant à quel point je suis excité. Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de Louis pour lui indiquer de me regarder sauf qu'il se lève pour crier une nouvelle fois suite à un but de son équipe favorite. Lorsque qu'il s'assoie, je me rapproche de lui et je viens m'asseoir sur ses cuisses tout en passant mes bras derrière son cou.

« - Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille je regarde un match. – il pose sa tête sur mon épaule pour pouvoir de nouveau regarder la télé.  
\- Mais Lou', tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. – je bouge pour pouvoir le regarder.  
\- Si je réponds, tu me laisse tranquille ? – il soupire.  
\- Ça dépend de ta réponse. – je lève les yeux au ciel.  
\- Très bien alors pose moi ta question. – il ne lâche pas la télé des yeux.  
\- Je porte quoi sous mon t-shirt ? – je viens lui chuchoter à l'oreille.  
\- Harry, encore cette question ? – il rigole sans pour autant me regarder. Je ne sais pas moi, un boxer ?   
\- Non non... – je secoue la tête. Soulève et tu verras bien. – je mords légèrement son cou.  
\- Harry...  
\- S'il te plait Lou'... »

Il soupire avant de soulever mon t-shirt et lâche un petit bruit quand il voit enfin que je ne porte rien sous mon t-shirt. Il lève les yeux vers moi tout en lâchant mon t-shirt qui retombe sur mes cuisses.

« - Tu n'es pas possible Harry. – il rigole. Je fini le match et je suis tout à toi.  
\- Mais non Louis, tu n'as pas tout vu... – je me soulève un peu sur mes cuisses pour me retrouver en face de son visage.  
\- Pourtant j'ai très bien vu ton érection mon chéri. – il me fait un clin d'œil. Encore un peu et promis je m'occupe de toi. – il me pousse légèrement sur le côté.  
\- J'ai aussi un plug dans le cul en ce moment même et j'aimerais vraiment qu'il soit remplacé par quelque chose de plus... gros si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Louis arrête tout mouvement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Une de ses mains passe sous mon t-shirt pour arriver vers mes fesses où il passe un doigt entre pour venir vérifier ce que je viens de dire. Un gémissement passe mes lèvres alors que Louis touche le plug du bout des doigts, tandis que d'une main j'attrape mon sexe pour commencer à faire des mouvements de vas et viens.

« - Je... – ses yeux passent de la télé à moi. Harry, je... laisses-moi juste finir le match, c'est la final.  
\- Très bien. – je me lève de ses cuisses pour me retrouver debout, toujours une main sur mon sexe. Je vais aller dans la chambre... – je gémis en accélérant les mouvements de poignet. Aller me faire du bien seul avec un autre jouet que celui que j'ai déjà. »

Je lâche mon sexe et je souris en voyant la tête de Louis. Je lui tourne le dos tout en enlevant mon t-shirt que je lance ensuite sur Louis. Je lui fais un signe de la main, comme pour dire au revoir, et je me dirige vers notre chambre. Je ne lui laisse même pas cinq minutes avant de me rejoindre. J'en profite alors pour sortir de notre boite magique une paire de ruban que je pose sur le lit. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et je me mets vite sur le lit, le torse sur les draps et les fesses en l'air. Ma main n'a pas le temps d'attraper le plug que Louis est déjà derrière moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui alors qu'il passe un doigt contre ma joue. Il enlève un à un ses vêtements sans me lâcher du regard et une fois nu, il retrouve sa place derrière moi.

« - Heureusement que je t'aime toi. – il m'embrasse le bas du dos. Je peux t'enlever ça ? – il tourne le plug en moi.  
\- S'il te plait Lou'... »

Je ne le vois plus mais je sais qu'il sourit à ce moment-là. Je gémis contre le matelas quand Louis sort le plug de mon corps. Je me retourne tout de suite avant d'attraper les deux rubans que j'ai sortis juste avant que Louis arrive.

« - Tu veux que je t'attache ? – Louis vient m'embrasser le cou.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi mon amour. – je le fais basculer sur le dos. Tu n'as pas été très... gentil avec moi depuis ce matin alors je me disais qu'une petite punition ne serait pas trop mal.   
\- Tu vas me donner la fessée ? – il rigole.  
\- Non, je pensais plus à t'attacher aux barreaux du lit pour que tu ne puisses pas me toucher. Tu veux bien me faire plaisir Louis ? – je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement. Comme ça je pourrais te chevaucher bien comme il faut.  
\- Harry... – il attrape un des rubans qu'il met autour de son poignet. Tu... tu es incroyable.   
\- C'est un oui ? »

Il hoche la tête avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je souris, heureux qu'il accepte ce que je lui propose alors que je m'occupe d'attacher ses poignets barreaux. Une fois le travail fait, je prends le tube de lubrifiant que j'ai utilisé un peu plus tôt pour venir en mettre sur l'érection de Louis. Je m'amuse un peu à le faire languir en faisant des gestes lents sur son sexe, je veux qu'il perde la tête. Un gémissement de sa part plus aigüe que les autres me fait comprendre que c'est le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je m'installe à califourchon sur les cuisses de Louis et je me penche juste assez pour l'embrasser rapidement. Je sens le lit bouger alors qu'il essaye de bouger ses poignets.

« - Oh chéri... – je lui embrasse le cou. N'oublie pas que tu ne peux plus bouger.  
\- Je... – il gémit alors que je m'amuse avec ma langue sur sa peau. Tu es tellement beau.  
\- Merci, t'es pas mal non plus dans cette position.  
\- Juste avant tu... – il me sourit. Tu peux remettre ton t-shirt trop grand ? Tu étais vraiment trop sexy. Je l'ai posé sur la chaise du bureau.  
\- Et tu n'as même pas levé les yeux quand je passais devant ? – je fronce les sourcils.   
\- S'il te plait Harry... »

Il me fait une tête beaucoup trop adorable pour que je refuse alors il ne me faut pas plus de temps pour remettre mon t-shirt et revenir vers Louis en me remettant sur ses cuisses. Je lui demande s'il est prêt et il gémit en hochant la tête. Je me soulève un peu sur les genoux en attrapant le sexe de Louis d'une main alors que l'autre se trouve sur son ventre. Je ferme les yeux alors que je descends sur le sexe de Louis. Je gémis quand mes fesses touchent son bassin, ayant enfin ce que je voulais et j'entends Louis faire la même chose. J'ouvre alors les yeux pour le regarder et putain qu'il est beau comme ça, dessous moi, les bras attachés aux barreaux du lit. 

« - Ça va ? – je lui demande sans bouger.  
\- Au mieux. – il gémis. C'est tellement excitant putain, tu es tellement excitant mon amour.  
\- Et toi tu n'imagine pas comment c'est la même chose. On continue ?  
\- Putain Harry oui, fais toi plaisir mon chéri. »

Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus pour poser mes deux mains sur les cuisses de lui et commencer à faire des mouvements grâce à mes genoux. Je ne quitte pas Louis des yeux, enfin j'essaye parce que le plaisir que je ressens me fait fermer les yeux parce que putain j'aime cette sensation d'avoir Louis en moi. Je fais pour le moment des mouvements lents, voulant faire durer le plaisir et les sons que Louis sort sont tellement érotiques à ce moment précis que je veux faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible. De temps en temps j'entends les barreaux du lit claquer contre le mur, signe que Louis bouger ses poignets. Je décide alors de poser mes mains sur son ventre, pour être certain de pouvoir regarder Louis mais aussi pour accélérer mes mouvements. Mes gestes deviennent brouillons et brusques étant proche d'atteindre le septième ciel alors que mes cuisses commencent à me faire mal.

« - Lou'... – je gémis alors que le sexe de Louis frotte contre ma prostate. Mon dieu, c'est trop bon Lou'...  
\- Harry, je veux te toucher s'il te plait. – il gémit à son tour.   
\- Non Lou'... – je gémis trop fort. Souviens-toi, c'est ta punition.  
\- Mais je veux... »

Il s'arrête au milieu de sa phrase alors que je le sens jouir à l'intérieur de moi. Je continue mes mouvements, voulant moi aussi atteindre l'orgasme mais mes cuisses me fait vraiment mal.

« - Harry... laisse-moi te faire venir avec ma bouche. – il tire sur les rubans.  
\- Je... – je gémis en arrêtant mes mouvements. Ouais, d'accord. – j'avance mes bras pour venir détacher Louis.  
\- Non, laisses-moi comme ça Harry. – il me regarde dans les yeux. Viens vers ma bouche amour. »

Je comprends où il veut en venir alors je sors le sexe de Louis de mon corps et je viens mettre mes fesses sur le torse de Louis, sans m'asseoir mais je me tiens sur mes cuisses. Je soulève un peu le t-shirt que je tiens d'une main alors que Louis ouvre la bouche. Je gémis quand il commence à faire de petits mouvements de tête et des petites léchouilles sur mon érection.

« - Utilise ta main libre Harry. – il embrasse le bout de mon sexe. Fais-toi venir plus vite contre mon visage. »

Je gémis à sa phrase et je prends mon sexe d'une main, en regardant Louis dans les yeux alors qu'il s'amuse avec sa bouche sur mon érection. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard, que l'orgasme me traverse et que je jouis sur les lèvres et les joues de Louis. Je m'allonge à côté de lui pour reprendre ma respiration et j'embrasse Louis dans le cou.

« - Mon dieu... – il rigole. C'était putain de bon mon amour.  
\- Je... ouais je suis d'accord. On pourra le refaire dans cette position ? – je chochotte à son oreille.  
\- Quand tu veux. – il rigole. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me détacher s'il te plait ? »

Je m'excuse en m'exécutant et une fois libre, Louis se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain et se nettoyer son visage mais il revient vite avec une lingette pour faire pareil avec la partie basse de mon corps.

« - Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. – il se rallonge contre moi. Je ne voulais pas... enfin...  
\- Eh... – je l'embrasse. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et puis... – je soupire. Excuse-moi aussi, je suis un peu à cran quand je suis existé.   
\- Mais persévérant. – il rigole. Et je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Regarde où ça nous a mené. »

Je rigole à mon tour et nous décidons de passer le reste de la journée dans notre lit à nous faire des papouilles et parfois dormir mais surtout à nous aimer.


End file.
